Life And Times Of A Younger Brother
by TeenageKirkland
Summary: Arthur leaves his partner Alfred to go back to an unstable home life with his Adopted daughter; how can he face anything when his older brother is the cause for leaving in the first place? USUK, one sided ScotUK. TW: Rape/Non-con (not graphic), Incest and violence in some chapters, Multiple personalities.
1. I was only 10

AN: Yeah, First off I am really sorry if I misrepresent MPD cause I did as much research as I could when writing and I still will, the entire story is from Arthur's point of view and the purpose of this chapter is pretty much to introduce you to the way he grew up.

Enjoy!

I remember the day I gained the first of three more older brothers, it's one that will never escape me.  
I was ten at the time, it was a clear summer day, a rare day for London. I had just walked into my house, which was a small but popular pub in inner London.  
Strangely we were closed, none of the regulars there to greet me as they happily drank away at the bar.  
There was a commotion up in our flat above the pub, my parents and my older brother, Scot, being the source.  
I tore up the stairs, my brother had been hospitalized for reasons that were unknown to me at the time and this was the first news I had heard of him being or even coming home.  
Before I could make myself known to my family Scot had a rather strange outburst.  
"My name is JAMES" I remember him screaming it over and over again, I couldn't understand why, eventually my parents left him be and came out to re-open the pub, but not before giving me strict instructions not to bother my brother under any circumstances.  
Of course, being a ten year old, I stuck my nose where it wasn't needed. I crept into my brothers room and approached him cautiously.  
"Scot?" I let out, a mere whisper in my breath.  
He turned and I flinched, however he just sighed. "why are you all calling me that?" he mumbled, turning his head over to me.  
"What will it take for you to call me by my name?" he asked seemingly no-one.  
It was all beyond my comprehension, I was ten and confused. My brother wasn't himself in so many ways.  
The next question fell out of my mouth, I wanted to keep it to myself but I asked almost against my own will: "Who are you?"  
He laughed, then turned to me. "my name is James, Arthur, I'm your brother, you know who I am."  
I just stated at him, my brother's name was Scot Llyod Kirkland and he was Sixteen, but this person wasn't my brother, physically he was, but the personality was gentler than my brother.  
That was the day I gained my second brother.

The next brother came in much the same way, except less of an out burst. By this point it was figured out that my brother had something called multiple personalities, so when the new altar ego arrived it was much more understood. His name was Sean Angus Kirkland, he was 'younger' that Scot and James, yet older than me. Once again he was gentler than Scot, but a little more so nervous. He was rather enjoyable to be around as well, both James and Sean were, Scot however was as usual, very stubborn and grouchy. It wasn't until the third brother came, that I get pulled into this story.

Scot had been going to therapy to try and unlock the reason for his MPD, and they did. Before I was born our family wasn't the best off and lived in the more dodgy part of London. Scot went to a kindergarten on the edge of the neighborhood and you could say that one of the carers took a 'special' interest in my brother.  
He was molested in a series of terrible and upsetting ways, and the whole truth came out in a session with his therapist, and it came out in the form of Seamus Patrick Kirkland.  
And that came onto me.

When Seamus arrived I was twelve. My parents had to go over a suburb to pick our stock, the weather being too dangerous to be delivered by a stock truck and they'd be gone till the next day.  
My parents had only recently heard of Seamus, he was angrier than Scot, James or Sean but it wasn't thought he was violent.  
The mention of him to me had been done briefly over a 'we'll be back soon, behave and I love you' while I was still in bed.  
I awoke properly later to a smash. I sat upright and ran to the living room. "Hello? Scot...James? Sean?" I spoke softly, peeking into the room, one of them standing over a smashed frame, a portrait taken of us kids when I was eight and Scot was fourteen. He turned to me, his eyes different to any of the others, so I made a guess. "..S-Seamus?" all I received in response was a growl. "you look just like him, your hair is that same hideous fucking straw colour!" Seamus spat at me, approaching me at a fast pace. "you call yourself my brother but underneath your exactly! Like him!" he screeched again. I was scared, I began sobbing, being yelled at wasn't something I could usually stand, let alone by this stranger. "you made me! You filthy pig!" Seamus grabbed my bed shirt and pulled me up. "I'm going to show you, EXACTLY what you did to MY brother, how badly you hurt him, you and that fucking hair!"

It sounds stupid now, but, Scots molester, he was blonde, unfortunately so was I, and Seamus was all the suppressed rage and triggered memory's that Scot held.

The things he did to me, they hurt, they scared me, left me scarred. When Seamus passed out he was ontop of me, and when he awoke it was Scot. He was hazy, he had no recollection of what happened, but he could guess. He began crying and apologizing, hugging me and apologizing. How could I not forgive him? It wasn't his fault.

I could never bring myself to tell my parents, I didn't want to see Scot, James or Sean committed to one of those horrible institutions, however Seamus, I wish he would simply rot.

Seamus was smart, he was a very intelligent part of Scots subconscious, and usually emerged when I was alone with him and acted merely irritable when he was around our parents.

I'm almost eighteen now, for six years I put up with Seamus, his abuse sexual or otherwise, I put up with the guilt of being my brothers trigger for bad memories, I put up with sobbing and broken apologies from Scot, Sean and James.

I look down at my plane ticket bound for the states and turn to my family. My mother is smiling at me and my father is looking proud, next to them is Scot. His MPD condition had improved, only changing into one of his others when under severe stress or anger, but mostly, he was my Scot. I hug my parents and then to my brother who I hug extra close, trying to assure him like so many times before that I never blamed him for anything.

"run for now, but I will find you"

The whisper hit my ears like an explosion. I tensed and looked up, it was most definitely NOT Scot.

"Goodbye Seamus" I murmur back, not giving him the satisfaction of my terror.  
I turn toward the hostess and present my pass and get ushered through, not looking back. But I can FEEL, his stare piercing through me.

However that's all behind me now. I can see my future now, New York, university, maybe even love. However, only time will tell.

My name is Arthur Kirkland. I was a victim of a stranger in my Brothers body. This is my trip to recovery. A new life.

A new beggining.


	2. It was a Dream Almost

_AN: Hey, sorry for the late update, school and stuff, yeah um. If you can leave a review and tell me what you think~_

Years had passed, I was 25 now making my first trip home since I had left in the first place, except this time I had a small sleepy bundle huddled in the seat next to mine. Her name was Lucy. She was three years old, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that could light up a room. Her small frame was bundled up in a huge coat, a thick dress and dainty boots.

When I went to the States to 'find myself' while completing a degree in teaching and literature. I met a man named Alfred, although he would insist it was 'Alfred F. Jones' and that the 'F' stood for freedom (It actually stood for Frederick). Although I initially couldn't stand the idiot, he grew on me, his stupid laugh, charming smile, childish humour. On my eighteenth birthday he asked me out. One year later he proposed to me.

"_A-Achoo!'" "Aww, Artie of all nights for you to get sick!" he joked at me as he bundled me up in a blanket. "Oh shutup! How was I supposed to know you wanted to go out tonight" was all I grumbled back as I dug myself deeper into the couch. He began laughing again, his stupid laugh. "whats so funny?" "Oh nothing, I just never thought I'd be doing this here is all" he said as if I was to know about it! "Do what? Alfred Jones, don't you dare make me add your middle name" I warned him "Woah there, all in good time" he laughed again. I just sighed and kissed his cheek before pushing him away. "Git". After surprisingly little argument he finally allowed me to pick the movie we would be watching. "It's very rare you let me pick Alfred, what's the occasion?" I asked him suspiciously, he just shrugged. I sighed leant on him whilst enjoying the movie. _

_When it was over my blocked nose had gotten increasingly worse since before the movie had started. "Ugh, I need a tissue or something" "I'll grab you one" and he walked out of the room. I could only stare after him confused because there was a tissue box ontop of the telly, however he came back with one so I only shrugged. When I went to grab it he pulled the box away. "Alfred" I groan, my stuffy voice taking away from the threat. "I'll give them too you in a sec! just answer a question, yes or no okay?" "ughm fine, what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was confused because he got down on one knee and rummaged around his pockets. "Alfred, what are you doing?" I ask. He pulled out a small box. "Arthur, for as long as I've known you I think I always knew we were gonna be together, I, I love you very much, and I know you love me so…" He pulled up the box and opened it, a small ring inside. "Its not much, I know but...w-will you marry me?". _

_I could only stare, I was in the worst state, snot dripping out my nose, stuffy as anything and in my tracksuit pants and cardigan; yet he was asking me to marry him. "I-I..Alfred" I could feel the tears coming on "I just- yes, y-yes" I stammered out before throwing myself on him and latching my arms around his neck. "yes of course I will" I sniffled. "I will I will I will.."_

We were 'legally joined' two weeks before my 20'th birthday, he took me out to dinner to celebrate. When I was 21 we filed for adoption, we were rejected three times. On the final attempt we were accepted and when I was 22 Lucy came into our lives.

_I almost let the phone ring out, let it go to the message box, just plain ignore it. but I didn't. "Hello?" "Hello is this Alfred Jones?" "No he's out at the moment, I'm his partner though, uh, who's speaking?" I asked dumbly as I stared off into the more interesting wallpaper that we had in our home. "Oh I'm sorry, this is Alice from Child services, your application for adoption has been accepted! We'd like to set up a date to inspect your home" the woman said, a smile in her voice. I almost dropped the phone. "We, I..It went through?" I repeated, any form of intelligent conversation had left me. "Yes it certainly did" "Well, uh, when is the soonest you can set up the inspection?" "This Friday if you'd like?" It was Wednesday, that gave time to clean and perfect everything. "Friday would be wonderful" I replied. After confirming a few more things I hung up and let out a deep breath. "We're going to be parents…"_

_We passed the inspection with flying colours and weeks later we were finally on the way to getting our child. The moment we walked into the room full of children we saw her, a baby girl, barely old enough to be away from her mother. I picked her up and she gurgled, somewhat confused as to why she was being moved, annoyed even. I laughed, Alfred laughed, we had made our choice._

Everything was perfect, for about a year.

The bills were piling, the fights were becoming more frequent, Lucy wouldn't stay asleep through the noise. So much was left un resolved. We broke it off after my 23'rd birthday.

_It was twelve in the morning when Alfred walked through the door, he was dishivled, loud and clearly unhappy about something; he always was recently. "You could be a little quieter, she's sleeping" "She's not gonna wake up because of some talking, Jesus Christ" he grumbled back at me. "No but she might wake up due to some idiot slamming his car door and bustling into the house" my voice is a hushed shout as I tell him off, it took me two hours to get Lucy to sleep. _

"_Oh Christ here we go again, can you not be a smart ass, for maybe, I dunno, ten minutes!" He shouted. There was faint crying. The noise had scared her awake. There was no going back for either of us now. "For fuck sakes Alfred!" was all I cried out as I stormed off to nurse Lucy, hopefully she could get back to sleep, Alfred followed me down the hall. "Don't even take that shit with me! I have been working my ass off trying to keep us in a stable home and you do abolutly fuck all!" I stopped just before Lucy's room. "I look after our child because in case you haven't noticed we can't afford a baby sitter!" Lucy was crying harder, for some reason I kept going "I would love to get a Job!" Maybe it was because after all the abuse in my life I wasn't ready to start receiving it again "I would love to contribute to this family!" Maybe because I knew deep down that we had moved stupidly fast "I would fucking love to be happy! Alfred!" The tears had fallen, my chest was rising heavily with each panting breath that I took. He looked at me, for what felt like years the first time that night Alfred looked at ME. "I'm leaving" My heart skipped "Alfred-" "Don't Arthur" He walked to the door, any form of the carefree man that had come through that doorway was now a shell, as was I. _

_I went to go after him, however a heart wrenching wail from Lucy pierced my ears. It made me cry harder. We were the reason she was crying so hard. We were the reason our child was weeping barely a room away. I took one last longing look to the doorway before rushing off to Lucy. She never did go back to sleep._

Alfred Joined the Army soon after. We never legally separated, that would have caused Lucy to be taken from us both. I continued with my own career as an English teacher when lucy was old enough to be put into the nursery program at the local school/ I taught highschool advanced English literature. When we 'split' Alfred heart wrenchingly wanted to leave Lucy with me, he was going into the Military as an Infantry soldier, if anything happened to him he wanted to know she was in safe hands.

I still love Alfred, that I'm not going to kid myself, we just moved to fast to handle. I taught for another year and a half before I saved up enough to come home. I had talked to Alfred over the phone about it, he agreed to me taking Lucy back to England with me. He had been deployed already, however his two week gap allowed him to visit anywhere paid for by the defence. He agreed to visit Lucy and I during that gap.

So here I was, ten minutes from landing and seeing my family, introducing them to my daughter, seeing Scot again. I could only hope Scot had gotten better, I could only hope that Seamus was as dead and gone as he possible could be.


End file.
